A Commoners Countryside Life
by MoodyMare24
Summary: When two of Haruhi's cousins send a letter asking her to come to stay with them at their farm in the two week holiday who better to accompany her than Host Club? Well thats what they think anyway. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first multi-chapter fanfic. I tend to write multi-chapters and forget about them but I have made a new years resolution to finish one and this will be the one! Also my idea came to me while I was cleaning out some chickens. My mind does tend to wander sometimes. I find myself rambling even now so I will shut up and let you read. One last thing... Please review! It's means the world to me it really does.**

**A/N: Only the prologue please remember. It just builds up to the main part of the story in chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club in anyway. No matter how much I would want to.**

There were millions of thoughts buzzing around my head as I walked through the large elegant halls that belonged to Ouran Academy. As I clutched my books close to my chest I took a quick glance at my watch.

"I'm so dead," I muttered to myself. I was 20 minutes late to the Host Club meeting and being late definately wasn't the way to go when you have an 8 million yen debt. I hurried down the hall in a mad frenzy, my legs going as fast as they could without breaking into a jog. Suddenly my legs got entangled with each other throwing me flat on my face right in the middle of the hall. Picking myself up off the floor I brushed myself down and bent over to retrieve the scattered pieces of paper and exercise books strewn around the shiny tiles. As I picked up the last of the paper I caught a glimpse of myself in the large reflective windows, my attention was immediately drawn to the deep cut that was slashed across my forehead. I tried to rub the blood away with the back of my hand but it was bleeding too heavily for it to have any affect.

"Oh thats just great" I said angrily. Now I wasn't only really late but bleeding dramatically all down my face. I delved my hand into the depths of my blazer pockets, fumbling around for a clean tissue. Finally I found one and clamped it tightly to my forehead trying to stem the flow of blood. Moving my books all into one arm I hurried quickly, but carefully this time, down the long hallway. In the distance two orange-haired boys appeared, gradually getting closer and closer.

"Haruhi?" Shouted one down the corrider. I stopped and desperately tried to flatten down my fringe over my bleeding cut.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I shouted back to them. They picked up pace and in perfect unison jogged down the corrider towards me. As they got closer I saw their eyes widen and unconsciously I raised my hand to my cheek. My hand touched something wet and as I pulled it away I saw it was red.

"Are you bleeding?" Questioned Hikaru. He lent closer peering through my flattened fringe.

"You are aren't you?" Asked Kaoru who also lent in for a closer look.

"It's only a small cut," I replied defensively, wiping my cheek harshly. Gently Hikaru reached out a hand and brushed my fringe to the side.

"Haruhi thats anything but small," Said Kaoru kindly, "What happened anyway?"

"Oh nothing major. I realised I was late for the meeting so I went quicker and just tripped up I guess." I said simply,I checked my watch once more. 40minutes late, how was I going to explain that? Although the fact that my face was now bloodstained may help. Hang on. If I was late for the meeting by 40 minutes then what was Kaoru and Hikaru doing wandering aimlessly around the hallways?

"We have to get you to the meeting Haruhi," started Kaoru.

"Yes the Boss is going spare. He thinks you've been kidnapped Haruhi." Finished Hikaru. Kidnapped? I knew Tamaki could get a little over-protective of his 'daughter' but still sending people to find me? That's a little over the top even for him.

"Come on Haruhi." Said the twins firmly. Before I knew what was happening they had grasped me under my arm pits and were carrying me hurriedly towards to the music room door. As we hurried on I could see the elegant doors start to loom at the bottom of the corridor, they were absolutely massive with elaborate patterns drawn into it. But then again so was every other door in this school and to the pupils here none of this was very special. As we reached the door the twins set me down gently allowing me regain some of my composure before pushing open the doors to reveal within.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So heres Chapter 1! I want you to bear in mind it's a about 11:30 at night around now and I can't sleep because of all the ideas going around my head. So now I'm writing them down into the story. Hey you can tell it's late I'm rambling again. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh Haruhi we wondered when you were going to show," Greeted Kyoya, "Care to explain what took you so long?" He continued, It wasn't as if I couldn't see it happening and I would have had to tell them sooner or later. I raised my hand up to my fringe ready to peel it back to reveal the cut across my forehead.<p>

"Well I fe-" I started.

"We found her in the hallway Kyoya. She was laid unconscious on the floor," The twins cut in. What were they going on about? I wasn't unconscious at all when they found me infact I was the one walking towards them.

"Bu-" I was cut off again. This was getting to be a very annoying habit of the Hitachiin twins.

"Don't worry Haruhi we'll tell them," They continued, " So anyway we found her on the floor with blood pouring down her cheek an-" This time the twins were the ones being cut off. Was no-one here able to finish their sentences?

"BLOOD!" Screamed the unmistakable voice of the Host King, Tamaki-senpai. His shrill voice rang out through the music room piercing through our ear drums. "Haruhi my daughter are you okay? Do you feel sick? Dizzy?" He blundered his way through as many medical terms as he could think of until he finally came to a rest, expecting an answer from his beloved 'daughter'.

"I'm fine senpai and for the record none of what the twins just said was true." I gabbled my way through before anyone had the chance to cut me off again.

"Even the blood part?" Asked Tamaki cautiously, squinting his eyes and peering at me just as the twins had done before him.

"Well the blood part was true." I replied sighing. As I brushed back my fringe to reveal the gash in my forehead the whole Host Club gasped and peered at me, "C'mon guys it's only a cut!" I said despairingly. Shaking my head I made my way over to the table where the rest of the Host Club sat. I sat myself down next to a small boy who sat with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, munching happily on some angel cake. He held out a fork full of cake, gesturing wildly at me to take it. Slowly I raised the fork to my lips and let the sweet flavour fill my mouth.

"Do you like it Haru-chan? Do you? Do you?" Said Hani bouncing around excitedly. He giggled and ate a forkful of cake himself.

"It's lovely Hani-senpai." I smiled back at him. His young looking eyes glinted in the sunlight. As he took yet again another forkful of cake. Suddenly a tall dark-haired boy appeared. He looked down at Hani-senpai with kind eyes and gave the slightest hint of a smile.

"Mitsukuni. Slow down on the cake." He said simply. Hani-senpai looked up and nodded at his tall friend. He released the tight grip on his fork and let it fall to the plate with a clatter.

"Yes Takashi. I won't eat any more for a while." Hani replied sadly. He pushed away his plate and turned to face the head of the table where Tamaki-senpai was sat. As long as I looked like I was paying attention I could allow my mind to wander, I let my head fall into one hand and I thought about how I was going to break some important news. I had to get it in at some point or other or I'd some sort of disaster could let loose again, I still hadn't forgotten the last mess that had happened when I went away in the holidays without warning. I must have been thinking about this for some time because the next time I looked at my watch over 25 minutes had gone past. I sat back up straight and waited for the moment to drop my bombshell.

"So, does anyone have anything they want to add to todays meeting?" Asked Tamaki loudly. This was my moment. The moment I had been waiting for.

"I do senpai." I said firmly. The rest of the Host Club turned to face me at the other end of the table, they all stared at me, waiting for me to go on, "I just wanted to mention that I won't be around during the two week holiday."

The faces around me looked shocked and genuinely confused so I thought it best to carry on, "I'm going to be staying with my Auntie, Uncle and cousins at their farm house. They sent me a letter this morning." I pulled the letter out from the numerous pieces of paper in my books and brandished it in the air before setting it down on the table.

"Farm.. House..? " Said a puzzled Tamaki. He rose from his chair at the head of the table and strode over to the back of my chair. Swiveling around on my seat to face him I looked straight into his confused eyes laughing.

"You know what a farm house is don't you?" I laughed. Tamaki shook his head slowly and I stopped laughing instantaneously.

"Wow! Well you know what a farm is. Right?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course I know what a farm is! I'm not stupid. Its where commoners grow fields full of food and raises animals to eat isn't it." He answered confidently. I watched the other hosts faces and they were looking at me just as intently as Tamaki-senpai was.

"Well a farm house is where the people that look after the farm live. They're generally really big with lots of room and space." I babbled excitedly. I don't know why but when I'm at the farm house I'm always the happiest. Even thinking about it makes me happy. Ever since I was about 4 years old I went to the farm house for at least a weekend every holiday.

"That sounds amazing!" Breathed Tamaki. It wasn't the reply I was expecting at all but I wasn't going to complain. It would probably be easier to persuade them to let me go if this was the way they thought about it. "May I read this letter Haruhi?"

"Err. Yeah Okay." I answered uneasily. He reached over my head and grabbed the letter from underneath my nose and to my surprise began to read it out loud.

_Dear Haruhi,  
><em> _Considering you normally spend some time with us in the holidays this year is going to be no different. This year I have sorted out with your father to spend two weeks of the holiday at the farm house. I have also sorted it out with you Father for you to be able to bring you friends from school along. The house is plenty big enough to house a couple of extras. We look forward to seeing you and your friends soon._

_Your Loving Aunt and Uncle._

__"Can we come Haru-chan? Please Haru-chan?" Begged Hani-senpai. He looked up at me his adorable eyes gleaming.

"I, err, don't think you'll like it." I answered slowly. I wasn't lying they probably wouldn't like jumping off hay stacks into hay bales ,or playing with the chickens or mucking out the horses.

"I beg to differ Haruhi," interrupted Tamaki, "I think we would all enjoy it very much! Plus I can't let my daughter go off into the countryside all by herself with no brave king to look after her." Said Tamaki as he went off on a tangent. He was still talking but by now no-one could understand what he was saying, he was just wandering about aimlessly talking to himself.

"Fine. You can come but you have to be good." I said firmly. Everyone around the table nodded eagerly, "You all need to be packed by 8 o'clock tonight. Thats when we set off, okay?" I instructed them. I got up from my chair and walked over to the music room door, "Remember 8 o'clock tonight!" I shouted over my shoulder as I disappeared through the doorway. As I left off down the corridor I could hear excited chattering coming from the 3rd Music Room. This holiday was certainly going to be an interesting one.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have changed the rating because I have a feeling I may incoperate some loving between a few of the characters and I'm quite paranoid so... well you do the maths. The rest of the chapters will not take so long to be added because I have set myself a resolution of at least a chapter a week.**

I couldn't help but think as I walked towards Ouran Academy for the second time today, why on Earth did I agree to bringing them along? They were like little kids if I was honest, they needed to be kept a constant watch on in unfamiliar environments else they would run rampage, and a farm? Well that was definately unfamiliar, I wouldn't be suprised if Tamaki had never seen mud in his whole life. I laughed to myself at this thought as I trudged along the pavement with two suitcases in tow. These suitcases were not filled with dresses and skirts as Tamaki would have hoped, but overalls, jeans, and dungarees. I don't care what Tamaki wants his 'daughter' to wear, I will not be stepping into a dress the whole time I'm there, it's not practical nor comfy, I'm sorry but he would just have to lump it. I chuckled out loud at the little rant that my mind was having and I stared into the distance. I could see the infamous Ouran Academy gates begin to loom up infront of me a long with a young blonde boy who was clutching a big pink bunny and sat on a tall suitcase, stood next to him was a tall dark and mysterious man what was standing rather protectively over the young blonde.

"Honey! Mori!" I shouted loudly down the street placing my suitcases down and waving frantically.

"Haru-chan!" Cried Honey, leaping off his suitcase and making Mori jump at the sudden movement. I laughed as the blonde haired boy ran over beaming happily, "Haru-chan, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my first sheep! And I promised Usa-chan that he could make some new bunny friends, and I bet there will be lots of cake! Am I right Haru-chan? Am I right?"

"Thats the spirit Honey-senpai, I'll make sure you'll see your first sheep." I replied, smiling down at him. He ran back to Mori with a massive grin on his face and climbed him like a monkey, ending up ontop of his shoulders. He wrapped his small legs around his neck and balancing perfectly. I picked up my own suitcases and walked towards them slowly. I smiled at Mori looking at Honey on his shoulders. Stood next to them was Kyoya whom I had not seen upon my walk up the street, he had been concealed behind Honey's giant suitcase (stuffed full of sweets no doubt). As I placed my suitcase down on the ground beside theirs I noticed two figures in the trees.

"Haruhi's here! She'll see us!" Came one voice from in the tree.

"But, your just so cute! Can't we stay a little longer! Pleeeease." Came the other.

"Well when you put it like that how can I say no?"

"Thats very true."

"Ahh watch out theres a tree branch in my head! Move that way a little bit."

"No, not that far! Theres a root there!" Screeched one of the voices loudly and suddenly to people fell from behind the tree. I blinked at the two orange-haired boys that were now laying on top of each other on the ground. They both looked up at me grinning cheekily and laughing.

"Hello Haruhi," They both said in unison, still on the ground.

"What were you two doing in that tree?" I asked cautiously, as soon as those words left my mouth I knew I would live to regret them.

"Well," Began one of the orange-haired boys, "Kaoru here got bored, so I brought him behind the tree for some _fun._" He emphasised this las word making me cringe slightly.

"Hikaru, I don't need to know the details, just get up will you." I replied as they boys untangled themselves and picked themselves up off the pavement. I looked around doing a silent head count in my mind. Honey-senpai - check. Mori-senpai - check. Hitachiins - check. Kyoya-senpai - check. Tamaki-senpai - not check. Not check? I scouted around and found that my first thoughts were indeed correct. Tamaki was no where to be seen. I followed Hikaru and Kaoru as they went back to their cases and sat down beside them. I knew he would be late, he was probably still packing, as long as he wasn't packing dresses for me though. We all sat beside each other with our cases in a circle. Mori assumed a position beside Kyoya while Honey still sat on his shoulders whispering into his cousins ear, Mori kept laughing at various moments while the rest of us stared and wondered was so funny. Kyoya on the otherhand did not move, nor did he speak, he just continued to write in his notebook. During the wait Hikaru and Kaoru began to drift closer and closer together as Hikaru's arm slowly wrapped itself around his back and Kaoru's head sunk gently onto his twins shoulder. They seemed oblivious to the fact that everybody had noticed.

8:10 went by and still no sign of the King, 8:15, 8:20, 8:25. Finally at a time no less than 8:30 the sound of a tyres speeding across tarmac could be heard down the street.

"I did say 8:00 right?" I asked the group sarcastically, as a black limo pulled up beside us. I stood up and waited beside the limo door waiting for it to open. I placed an annoyed look onto my face and began to tap my foot. Tamaki emerged from his vehicle as two maids hurried around each side of him, each carrying one suitcase.

"Haruhi!" He cried, leaping forward and trying to hug me. Instead of joining in the hug I stood there, stiff as a board and rolled my eyes. "Whats wrong Haruhi?" He asked cluelessly.

"You really are dense aren't you? It's 8:30 you idiot! Why are you so late?" I questioned angrily. I was rather annoyed now now, how could he not realise what the time was?

"I'm not _late. _I'm _fashionably _late." He stated simply. I shook my head in despair while the others surrounded me, standing in an awkward silence.

"Whatever. Come on we've got to walk to the train station now." I explained, picking up my cases and assumed a leader position down the street. They all followed me apart from one.

"We're... walking?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes senpai. You have legs don't you?" I stated sarcastically. I didn't bother stopping and neither did the others, leaving him to run behind us awkwardly with to suitcases.

Finally after 20 minutes of walking and a certain someone moaning at the back of the group the whole way we made it to the train station. It was nothing different to me if I was honest, it was a pretty old fashioned train station with paintings and photos of steam trains scattering the walls. An ice-cream truck stood nearby of which Honey undoubtedly dived bombed on at first sight. The rest of the group stood there staring in awe up at the large station breathing dramatically, infact it was the first time the idiot king had shut up the whole time he had been with us. I was quite confused I must admit, it was only a train station right? Surely they had those back at home, or did they just fly everywhere in big fancy jets? Yes, now I came to think of it they probably did, with their own maids and attendees. Honey came trailing back to the group with the biggest ice-cream cone you would ever see, he licked it happily and resumed his place beside Mori offering it up to him. Mori gave it a quick lick to keep the young boy happy and contented. It was going to be an interesting journey none-the-less.


End file.
